


Fitting Together Just Right

by Myrddin767



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just for you Malia-McStilinski, McTatenski, Multi, Threesome, Unbeta'd, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin767/pseuds/Myrddin767
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia, Scott, and Stiles try to live their lives, and mostly succeed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting Together Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first in a long while.   
> Inspired by mali-mcstilinski on tumblr.

They lay on top of each other, Scott, Stiles, and Malia. Sprawled all over the bed, legs tangled up in arms, heads on stomachs, and uncaring of how none of them could actually tell which limb was whose. It started with Scott and Malia. Well Malia really. Unused to the societal “norms”, she just flopped over the boys whenever she felt like it. The wolf in Scott was quick to follow, reveling in the chance to bathe in the warmth and scents of its loved ones. Stiles, being the human, kept trying to sleep in a regular position, until he finally caved in and admitted to himself that normal sleeping positions only really meant comfortable, and with two were creatures, he had many more options for comfort and warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“He’s like, really hot right now.”_

_“…You, I thought you were into me!”_

_“You think he is just as much as I do, if not more.”_

_“What?! I don’t think of him like that! He’s my best friend, I can’t.”_

_“Yeah right, just talk to him. I want him in too.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

They know about the dream, the Liam one. The one where he rips into his Beta with a weapon, _and likes it_. Malia can sense the hesitation Scott has when facing a downed enemy, and Stiles just knows it. They look at each other, then step right up next to their Alpha, and constrain the enemy, or whatever it takes to keep the town safe. Scott lets them, knowing that in the Pack, they all do their best to help, and that from the outside, it looks like the Alpha has absolutely no need to lower himself down to do anything more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“He can’t figure out how to say anything.”_

_“He always knows what to say, I’ve never seen him like that around me!”_

_Talk to him then, make him say it.”_

_“Say what?”_

_“Whatever he needs to. I told him to talk to you, and now I’m telling you to talk to him.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was after a particularly vicious attack, where Stiles was captured and hurt. She didn’t know how she did it; it was needed so it came. Both Scott and Stiles had to cuddle with her for hours afterwards just to get her back to her half-human form. By the time school started the next day, she was fully human, but completely skittish. The shock of the full return of her coyote form, and the memories that came with it threw her out of the calm she needed to get through the busy school day. Scott found her in the boy’s locker room, huddled in an unused corner. He sat with her for two periods, finding and listening to the heartbeat of the one human who meant the most to them. The one they could find anywhere, recognize even in the middle of a bustling high school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Oh no! Not in Roscoe!”_

_“Such a prude, no one is anywhere for miles.”_

_“Roscoe has withstood crashing into a tree with you inside it, I think it can survive us.”_

_“But we can jus- Oooh, ahhhh.”_

_“Not minding it so much anymore, are we?”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Stiles answers the phone frantically, signing at Malia to keep going. She still hears him pretend to be in the store, getting the groceries that Scott had sent them out for a couple of hours ago. He isn’t having any of it though, and reminds them both, since he knows that Malia can hear him, that if the stuff he asked for isn’t in on time, he won’t be making them the meal he had planned. Malia huffs, shoving the memories of her attempts at “human cooking” to the trashcan she keeps in the back of her mind. It’s overflowing, and needs to be bigger, but she doesn’t really care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“We aren’t getting FIVE massage chairs and that’s FINAL.”_

_“But they’re awesome! You can sit in them and go ‘gugudguddudugu’…”_

_“And what about when I learn to control my wolf form? And our fearless leader here actually gets one?”_

_“She’s right, we can get one for you, but the rest of the furniture has to work for the entire Pack.”_

_“Boohoo. Fine, it will be MY chair, and NO one else is allowed in it!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If everything was left to them, they would be out of house and home in a month, Scott thinks to himself. He watches them make out on the kitchen table from his vantage point on the Living room floor; where he fled to keep the taxes and bills safe from the rampaging hand of the enthusiastic two. Stiles keeps moaning for him to stop letting the government steal their money and get over and help Malia, while she just looks at him, then licks all over Stiles. To be fair, they DID wash the dishes, and clean up the mess they had made from the competition to see who could stuff the most food in their mouth at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“HA! That’ll show you to mess with OUR town!”_

_“Yeah, they won’t be coming back here anymore.”_

_“Come here you two, you were awesome!”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_“GET A ROOM YOU THREE!”_


End file.
